Secrets in Banes Town
by anondarkness
Summary: A girl is confronted with a werewolf in the woods and is forced to stay with him. After staying with him for a while he tells her he is being hunted down to be killed for the safety of the town. Will she be able to protect him?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Alright class." The English teacher at Banes Town High school called out. "This weekend's group essay will be about interesting stories of the town's history" The large group of students went quiet for a little while to write down the information on a piece of paper somewhere.

"You may only be in groups of three and the essay is due Monday. It must be three pages or more." Everyone groaned in disgust. "And" the teacher continued "whoever creates the best essay is awarded 25 extra credit a piece." With that being said, everyone was satisfied and went back to their usual chatter.

"So" a girl named Amy started "what are we going to do ours about?" Katy and Alana just shrugged, and for a while they all sat in silence thinking about a topic. Suddenly Alana spoke up. "How about we do ours on the story of the werewolf in the woods?" "Yea but that's fictional." Katy replied. "She didn't say it had to be non-fictional either." Amy answered both of them "I say we do it".

So the next day the three girls decided to head into the woods and see for themselves if there was any evidence of any person even living there. Katy stood at the end of the woods and looked at the other two. "I'm not so sure about this." She swallowed hard as she stared through the trees. "Oh come on, it's just a walk through the woods. You seriously don't think there's a werewolf in here do you?" Amy rolled her eyes impatiently. "Let's just go in and get it over with".

Amy walked ahead into the woods continuing on. Why did Katy have to ruin the fun for everyone all the time? After she calmed down, she noticed the other two had been very quiet the whole time. "You know you guys could say something right?"She turned around to see how far they were behind her, when she didn't see anyone at all. "You guys?" She called out, suddenly feeling very scared. "Where are you?" A surge of anger rushed through her all at once when she realized what had happened. "KATY!" she screamed. Why did she do this to her? Whenever she got out of these woods she swore she was going to have quite a few things to say to her. Suddenly she seen something large and black move out of the corner of her eye. She turned her head sharply, her heart beating quickly. Was that a wolf? She seen it again out of the other eye and jerked her head the other way. What was that? What was going on? She started to feel a prickling sensation on the back of her neck, and very slowly she started to turn around, and what she saw when she turned almost made her scream.

A boy about her age stood in front of her, wearing ripped clothes and cuts on his body. His hair was a mess, shaggy and dirty and his brown eyes shone with an un-natural glare. "What are you doing here?" He growled. "I...I…I'm trying to do a report for sch-school." She stuttered under his piercing glare. "You need to get out of here." He muttered. "You're not safe here". "But I need to do this report for school." She persisted "you wouldn't happen to know anything about the legend of the werewolf would you?" Some unknown emotion flickered in his eyes. "You're trying to learn about the legend of the werewolf at school?" She nodded "yea do you know anything about it?" "I do. But if I tell you, you cannot leave." "I can't….leave?" And in front of her eyes, he transformed into a wolf.

She couldn't move her body as if she were rooted to the ground. Then the feeling in her legs came back and she turned to run. She sprinted as hard as she could. Then she felt her leg being pulled back and she fell face first into the ground and blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Amy's eyes slowly opened to the world around her. She didn't recognize where she was at all or how she even got there. She sat up rubbing the sore spot on her forehead that she had smacked against the ground. She suddenly remembered the werewolf and quickly stood up. "I have to get out of here." She thought to herself. She peered out the door of the room she was lying in and spotted the front door. Without thinking twice she ran to the door and just as she grabbed the door handle, the boy's icy voice filled the room.

"And where exactly do you think we're going." His footsteps pounded against the shack floor as he made his way over to her. "Please let me go." Her voice trembled as she spoke. She was hungry and wanted to go back home and sleep in her warm bed. "I can't let you leave." He told her again, looking a little sorry for her now. "Why?" she asked him "you keep telling me I can't leave but you won't tell me why!" "There are hunters that want me dead." He muttered. "I can't risk you going out and telling the wrong person." "Why do they want you dead?" she asked, feeling more concern for him now. "You haven't…killed someone have you?"

He looked over at her and shook his head. "I've never touched a person in my life…that I can remember" He paused, staring at the ground. "They want me dead because I'm a threat." "That's not right." She said softly. "You've never done anything." "So you see why I can't let you go now?" he asked "If you tell the wrong person that you were held in a house with me…I'll be dead." "Wow." Amy whispered. "That's...That's horrible."

He nodded then turned around he paused and said "I managed to steal some food from the market place while you were unconscious. If you're hungry just let me know." "Thank you." She said, her stomach growling. He smiled slightly and tossed her an apple. "I have a bunch of other fruit too...if you want it. I tend to like steak much better." She nodded as he walked away. She began to wonder what he did all day. Personally she thought it'd be a very boring life. As she sat on the floor she started to feel more and more sorry for the guy. A few hours later, he walked back into the shack, peering in on her and making sure she was there. He was obviously relieved to see her lying on the floor bored, but still there.

"Oh your back." She smiled. He nodded. "Did you need something?" "No, just wanted someone to talk to." "Well, I would talk but I've got things to do." "Like what?" He sighed "I'm trying to find a mate." "Oh…" She paused. He looked over at her curiously. "Well maybe…maybe I could take a break tonight." He sat next to her and looked at her. "So what's your name?" She asked him. "I, I don't have a name." "You don't?" she asked "Wow, do you want me to call you something?" He laughed. "If you want I don't care honestly." "Alright." She smiled. "I'll call you Wolff." He laughed loudly "Okay, like that's not obvious." She smiled and laughed back, and suddenly, for the first time in days she felt relaxed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

A few hours later, Amy lay with her back against a gap in the wall of the drafty shack trying to get to sleep. She shivered when she heard Wolff's lonely cry to the full moon outside. She felt bad for him, being all alone out here for so long. No one to talk to and everyone against him because of a crime he didn't commit. Another low howl pierced the air and she caught herself thinking about what he would be like if he wasn't a werewolf. He'd probably be a really nice guy.

Suddenly, she heard something moving on the other side of the wall that she slept against. She sat up and moved away from the gap as Wolff barely slid through the gap. He walked quickly over to her and lightly bit her pants, pulling her forewords. She got the hint and quietly got up. She wondered what was wrong as she followed him to a spot in the floor. Wolff placed his paw on the floor and pushed down, making a section of the thin wooden floor pop up. He nudged his nose against her knee, telling her to jump through the trap door. She slid through the trap door, landing on the earthy floor of what looked like a cellar. Wolff slid in after her, and after changing into his human form, he shut the door behind them. He crawled next to her and told her to be very quiet. She started to ask why, when the front door of the shack opened with a bang, making the whole house shake.

Amy and wolf sat in silence as the intruders stomped through the house. They listened as they threw open doors and knocked things to the floor. "Do you see any sign of the girl?" a man's rough voice asked. "Not here." Another replied. "I've found something." A voice in the room directly above them said. Amy and Wolff held their breaths as footsteps rushed into the room. "Clothes. A young girls clothes." Said the man. "She's here somewhere. Dead or alive." "Well she's definitely not in here." Said another. "Let's head back into town tonight and continue searching while we have more daylight." "Sounds like a good idea." Another hunter spoke up. "I'm exaughsted." "Alright men." The leader called, resigned. "Let's head on back. Be prepared to come back bright and early." The men talked dully amongst themselves as the retreated from the shack. Once Wolff's extraordinary senses sensed they were long gone, we pushed the door up and heaved ourselves out. "They took my clothes." Amy breathed. "This isn't good." Wolff stood next to her. "Why'd they take your clothes?" "The dogs." She whispered "They're going to give my clothes to the search dogs and they're going to find us." She looked over at him. "We have to leave tonight." "I don't understand we'll be safe underground." He argued. "We won't be safe anywhere as long as they have my scent." Wolff frowned as he comprehended. "Alright, but there's nowhere else to go is there?" "I think I know a place." Amy replied.

Wolff and Amy left moments later, quietly walking down a path Wolff had created to go hunting. Amy would have to go down to the store soon to get new clothes so she could get rid of her sent. Every step they took was a step closer to them the hunters would get. So while Wolff took a break to hunt, She rushed to the store and grabbed some clothes while the desk clerk wasn't looking and left through the emergency exit. She hurried back to the place they had stopped and burned her old clothes in the fire, and slid the new ones on. By then, wolf was back and they headed off again, determined to reach their destination before daylight.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

They walked on foot for hours at a time, occasionally stopping for a few minutes to drink water from the stream or to sneak to the open markets on the main road to steal fresh produce. Finally within Three hours they reached the abandoned house Amy convinced Wolff to take refuge in for a little while. "Well it sure is big enough" He commented as he looked up at the two story building. "I don't know about it being secluded enough, but it will have to do." Amy nodded wordlessly. "How hungry are you?" he asked. It had been hours since we actually ate anything. "Pretty damn hungry" she replied her stomach cramping up as they spoke. "Do you want me to get anything?" "No." he said firmly. "It's still too dangerous for you to pick up food from here. I don't want someone to recognize you and take you down there." "Oh ok." She replied feeling a little disappointed, but grateful at the same time. After all, they had been walking for a very long time, she needed to rest. So she walked inside as he made his way down to the main street a couple blocks away. A few minutes later however, Wolff entered the house and shut the door behind him. "Maybe it's safer if you go after all." He panted. "I almost ran into one of the hunters."

She stood up immediately and headed for the door. "Just stay here and make sure no one see's you." She said gently. "You need to rest anyway." He nodded and curled up on a moth-eaten love seat. "Just be careful" he mumbled as she headed out the door. "I will." She whispered as she left, heading down the hill towards town. Things were going to get a lot more complicated now that the police were involved. It was going to be very difficult indeed. Once down at the market place, Amy walked to the butcher's store. She managed to pull out ten dollars from her shoe that she found on the street one day. It was just enough for two small steaks. They could get water from the stream in the woods a little ways behind the house. As she walked out of the building, a familiar man's voice called out to here. "I haven't seen you around here before." Amy turned slowly and stood face to face with an officer. "I-I just moved in yesterday." She stuttered. "That's funny. I think I would have heard about someone new moving into this town." "We'll I've always lived here, I just moved out of the house." "Oh what's your family name then? I might just know you after all." At that, Amy took off running as fast as she could in the opposite direction. The officer shouted "HEY!" as she took off but then gave up as she went out of sight. Her heart pounded harshly against her chest as she found the long way back to the abandoned house.

She reached the house at last, her legs about to give out from exaughstion. She opened the door slowly and quietly shut it. "You're back." Wolff's voice floated over to her. "What took so long?" he asked concerned. She explained to him about the officer and that she had taken the long way to grantee not to be seen by someone else. She plopped down on the moth-eaten loveseat Wolff had fallen asleep on when she left and closed her eyes. He sat lightly next to her. "At least you're alright. You're lucky he didn't chance you." She nodded. "So what'd you get for dinner?" She laughed slightly at the change in subject. "I got two small steaks." He pulled the packages of meat from the paper bag. "How'd you get these?" He asked in awe. "I found some money on the streets and used that." "Oh." He said, "Well if you don't mind I'm going to go ahead and prepare these while you rest." She nodded again and before she knew it she had fallen asleep.

She woke up a few hours later to the smell of cooked meat. It smelled delicious and her stomach cramped up again, releasing an angry growl. She got up and followed the scent to a dirty kitchen, where Wolff sat, starring out the window. "Oh you're awake." He smiled looking over at her. "Just in time, I just finished the steaks." She smiled back and grabbed a steak and put it on the cleanest plate she could find. She sat down and chewed on it, savoring the smoked taste and the way it felt on her empty stomach. "So I've been thinking" Wolff interrupted the silence, "We will have to do most of our 'shopping' in the evening." She looked up at him with a mouth full of food. "It'll be safer if we have to get away faster. They will have a lot harder time following us if there is barely any light." "Smart thinking." She said finishing her last bite of steak. "At least until this blows over a little bit." He nodded in agreement. "I found a mattress upstairs I think I'll sleep on tonight." He said sliding his plate into the sink. She nodded and slid her plate in after him. After he walked upstairs and laid down she followed him up there to see if there were any other places she could rest herself.

After finding nothing, she peeked into Wolff's room and watches him sleeping peacefully for a minute. She made sure he was fast asleep, then crawled onto the mattress next to him and fell asleep. Wolff woke abruptly to the movement in the mattress and saw her laying there. He tilted his head to the side, looking very much like a confused puppy, and curled up next to her falling back to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Amy woke to warm sunlight washing her face through the dust caked windows. She blinked slowly, trying to wake up. That night she had gotten some of the best sleep she's had in a while. It was hard to believe that it had been a little over a week since her so-called friends had left her in the woods, and as she lay there with Wolff curled against her snoring lightly she was kind of glad they did, as scary as some of the times have been. She giggled softly as he nuzzled her neck, checking to see if she was still there, and then went back to his snoring. She slid out of bed slowly, accidently waking Wolff up. He knew every move she made. He sat up slowly, stretching his long thin arms above his head and yawned. She smiled to herself as he shook his bangs from his eyes and looked up at her. He was really cute when he did that "What's up?" He asked curiously, watching the expression on her face. "nothing." She said blushing slightly, "Um, I just wondered what you wanted for breakfast."

He tilted his head to the side, knowing she wasn't telling him the truth. He could sense emotions and this particular one he'd never sensed before in her, or in anyone else for that matter. "I'm not really too hungry." He shrugged, looking up at her still trying to figure out what had gotten into her lately. Amy noticed the searching look on her face and found herself shifting uncomfortably in front of him. "Look, it's nothing ok. I know you're trying to figure something out." She smiled gently. He stood and walked over to her, and put his hand on her shoulder. "Okay, if you don't want to tell me that's fine with me." As he walked out the door she turned around after him. "wait." She called. He stopped at the top of the stairs, then turned around and smiled at her. "Let's take a walk in the woods." She smiled back.

After they had gotten done in the woods, the sun was starting to set and the two were starting to get hungry again. Wolff agreed to let Amy go down to the store as long as she was very careful. He told her it would probably safer if she went to a different store from last time in case the officer was standing out there again. She had agreed to be extra cautious, since lately it has been getting more and more risky to get caught. Everywhere you look there's a cop or hunter waiting to hunt you down. That's why for the past couple of days, Wolff and Amy had one go one day and the other go the next or not go at all. However they were tired of trying to scrounge berries from the woods and Wolff was starting to get meat deprived so Amy suggested that she go down and try to steal some steaks. She had gotten down to a rundown butcher shop with no security and snuck some meat up her shirt while the chubby man at the counter had gone to the back of the shop to answer his phone. She felt bad stealing from places that needed the support, but at the same time she needed to keep the both of them alive.

After checking and making sure no police were around she hustled back up to the house, trying to hurry because she knew Wolff grew weak when he didn't have enough meat in his system. When she started running up the hill, she saw a lean figure a head of her, running towards her. She stopped and recognized it as Wolff. He grabbed her arm as he got to her and pulled her back down the hill with him. "What's wrong?" she asked startled. "Hunters." He breathed. "They found out where we were." Her heart dropped as she ran harder with him. The whole time she was thinking of places to hide. A place ran through her mind suddenly. She had discovered is subconsciously while she was running away from the police officer outside the store. "Come on!"She shouted pulling him with her now. "I know a place where we can go." Wordlessly he followed her through the crowded street. They turned down a slim alley and got about halfway through, when a tall dark figure made a turn into the alley at the end. "You really thought you could escape me." The man laughed. Amy felt Wolff gasp slightly as the hunter started walking towards them.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Our hearts pounded harder as the hunter walked closer and closer, still laughing to himself. "You don't know how long I've waited for this day" he smirked, his dark eyes gleaming with malice. "This will be the day you die." Amy felt Wolff tense up beside her. "N-no!" she shouted. "No?" the hunter asked, laughing. "Well well, it looks like the wolf man found himself a lady." Amy heard a growl coming deep within Wolff's throat. "All the more reason to kill you." The hunter now stood within ten feet of the two. Amy's heart raced faster as the hunter drew out a crossbow and pulled the arrow back. "Say your goodbyes now." And he let the arrow fly. "NO!" Amy cried, throwing herself in front of Wolff to protect him, but it was too late. The arrow made its mark into his chest, and he fell to the ground in slow motion. "no!" she cried again, her voice sounding as if lasted forever. Wolff's cries in pain pierced her ears as he lay on the ground, blood pouring from the wound. "No. Wolff." She cried, tears falling down her cheeks. "Don't die." She whispered. "Please, please don't die."

The officer walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Come on young lady, let's take you home." She looked up at him and stood abruptly. "There now, let's go." He smiled and just as he released that annoying grin, she punched him as hard as she could in the nose and picked wolf up off the ground as much as she could. There was only a little way to go before she reached the hiding place. Wolff was heavy but the only thing on her mind was keeping him alive. She pushed the door open with her shoulder and managed to find a piece of carpet to lay Wolff on.

"Wolff." She called, shaking him. "Wolff!" he coughed a little, still barely breathing. His eyes looked bleary as he barely opened them to look at her. "I'm so sorry." She cried "don't." he coughed. "I have to help you." She knew she couldn't take him to the hospital, it would be too questionable. Then she remembered. Her mom had always kept tools at home just in case one of the kids hurt themselves. She came from a family of all men, so accidents weren't uncommon. "wolff." She said seriously "stay with me." She snapped the stem of the arrow as close to his chest as she could. Then handed him a rag. "It's going to hurt, but you need to keep pressure on your chest." She ripped a large section off an old towel on the floor and wrapped it around his chest "I'll be right back" "where are you going?" he called, sounding scared. "I have to get some materials to help you." "hurry." He whimpered, "but be careful"

She ran out the door and tried to catch a taxi, but saw a bike with a basket leaning up against a light pole. She ran over to it and jumped on it peddling as fast as she could on the way to her house. She made it there in a few minutes. She dumped the bike on the driveway and sneaked around back. Her mom always kept the backdoor unlocked. She opened the door quietly and noticed no one was home, she dashed quickly to the bathroom and started taking ointments, scissors and anything else she might need to take the arrow out. She tossed the items in a plastic grocery bag and ran back outside. She threw the items into the bicycle basket and charged back to the condemned home where Wolff was lying, hopefully still alive.

She threw the bike on the gravel drive of the alley and dashed into the home. "Wolff?" she called gently to his still figure. He stirred at the sound of her voice. "A-Amy." He called weakly. "Oh thank goodness." She felt herself relax just a little. She kneeled next to him. "Take these." She handed him some medication. "What, what is this? What are you going to do?" "Just trust me" She whispered, brushing his hair with her fingers. He swallowed the pill and a few minutes later he was asleep. She only had fifteen minutes to get the arrow out and to sew the wound back together. When she was younger she helped her mother give stitches to her brothers, removing glass and whatever else was stuck in their skin. She thanked her mother under her breath as all those techniques came into play as she worked the arrow out of Wolff's chest. At last after ten minutes, she managed to safely get the arrow out without breaking it. She now only had five minutes to sew the wound back together again.

After applying some pressure and years of skilled experience and technique, she just managed to securely sew the wound and put some antibiotics over it. She grabbed the rest of the towel and lifted him up in a sitting position. She tied the towel around his chest and laid him back down. His eyes opened slowly moments later as he looked up at her confused. She showed him the bloody arrow head she pulled from his chest and he smiled. "You got it." He whispered weakly. Then fell back to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

As Wolff slept Amy laid by his side thinking about the dangerous situation they really were in. As she lay there she began to think of ways they could hide for the time being, so far none of her thoughts were that reasonable. Wolff began to stir coughing slightly, she grabbed some water and coaxed it down his throat and suddenly thought of her mother. It had been nearly a month since she was left in the woods with wolff, she knew her mother would have to be worried about her and thinking about her. It had been the first time she really thought about it since hiding from hunters and protecting Wolff. Wolffs bleary eyes gazed up at her, thanking her, as she gently laid his head back on the bit of carpet he was laying on. It would be a while before he would be well enough for things to be back to normal.

Amy began to worry about where they would go next since no where was safe anymore. Everyone in the town was bound to be looking for them, especially after she had punched a hunter in the face...which was the equivelent of punching a police officer. She thought of her mother again, automatically and put the two together. She had to go back home. They couldn't stay on the streets like this anymore. She decided to wait a few days untill wolf was feeling better before telling him the only option she had left.

A few days later, everything was basically back to normal and Amy decided it was finally time to tell wolff her only plan left. As he was sitting on the floor eating what little food amy could find she sat beside him and sighed.

"What's up?" wolff asked her. "well, the whole time i've been taking care of you i've been thinking..."

"yea....?" She sighed again. " we can't run like this forever."

"we have to." he said sadly "if we stop running, and just give in, it will be over for both of us."

"thats not true." she argued lightly. " I can't believe I didn't think of it before, but I still have my mother."

His eyes flashed curiously as he looked at her. "your.....mother?"

she nodded.

"But wouldn't that be more dangerous? thats the first place their going to look isn't it?"

"not if they already think we're dead. you were shot with a crossbow and I was with you. they could have easilly just said we both died that night."

They sat in silence for a while. When wolff broke the stillness.

"How are you going to tell your mother about me?"

"Leave that to me." she smiled, shyly taking his hand.

even though she had no idea what she was going to say herself.

The next night they headed quietly into the deserted streets of Banes Town. They only had to walk a few blocks to Amy's home, but they still had to whatch their every step. They almost got theirselves in trouble several times by nearly walking up to an undercover cop's car. Finally after what seemed to take an hour they arrived at Amy's home. Amy coaxed Wolff to hide in the shed for the time being untill after she talked to her mother, after he was settled comfortably as possible in the tiny shed, she walked up to her front door for the first time in a month.

She noticed the porch light was on....which was odd. Her mother never left the porch light on. Amy carefully walked up the front steps leading to the white front door. She took a deep breath and lightly knocked three times.

When she didn't get an answer right away she knocked a little harder....but in the middle of the second knock the door swung open.

"Mom?" she called quietly

"Amy?!" her mother called back just as softly.

"Yes I'm home now." she got no answer back only the feel of warm arms around her and the feel of her mothers tears falling on her shoulder.

"come in." her mom choked, ushering her inside and closing the door behind her.

"please tell me what happend."

Amy sat next to her distraught mom on the living room couch.

"let me just ask right away mom, that you listen to me and believe everything I say no matter how difficult it may be." Amy stated.

Her mom nodded her head slowly and placed her thin hand on her leg to let her know she was listening.

And so, Amy began from the part where she was left in the woods alone by her 'friends' and ended from when she knew she had to come back home.

"So where is he." asked her mom, referring to wolff sounding both in awe and in disbelief.

"in the shed, I told him to hide there untill I talked to you again."

"the shed? our shed?"

"Yes mom. our shed." Amy sighed.

"He needs to be looked at, even though he's way better than he probably should be." she paused. "Stay here, I'll get him."

Glad to go back to Wolff, Amy opened the backdoor and walked quietly to the shed. She opened the door and wolff stood immediately in front of her.

"is it ok with your mom?"

"I don't know yet." Amy responded, "Just come on, she's waiting for you."

"Does she know....."

"She knows everything." Amy finished him.

He stayed quiet for the rest of the time, following her into the house.

"Mom." Amy called gently to her mom in the living room, letting her know she was back.

her mom got up abruptly from the couch.

"Is this him." she asked seriously.

Amy nodded.

"he looks normal to me." she looked at amy concerned. "do you need to see a doctor?"

and right when she asked he transformed into his wolf form earning a small scream from her mother.

He transformed back just as easilly.

"Is he dangerous?" she asked amy.

She shook her head no.

Her mother looked gently over at Amy.

"I think I need to sleep." she said faintly and walked slowly to her bedroom.

"What now?" Wolff asked quietly

"Come with me." amy responded. "we'll sleep in my room."

and so wolff and amy feel asleep side by side under the warm clean sheets of Amy's bed.

The next morning Amy woke up to a startled scream from her mother and amy jerked out of bed, darting out of the room to see what was the matter.

"Mom are you ok?"

"It wasn't a dream." her mother said."you're really here. and that...thing really exsists?"

Amy nodded.

"oh my god. what are we going to do."

"please mom. just help us." Amy begged, tears welling up in her eyes."you have no idea......"

" I know honey." her mom sat down on the couch and wrapped her arms around her daughter. " I can't give up my work though...."

"I know. We've taken care of each other for a month, I think we'll be ok for a few hours."

her mom smiled at her gently.

"I'm so proud of you honey." she rested her head against amy's. " I'll do anything to make sure you're safe."

"and wolff?"

"what about him?"

"Is he allowed to stay?"

"well.....I don't think so honey. you've almost been killed several times because of him. I couldn't stand loosing you again."  
"then I can't stay either." Amy stood abruptly and began walking towards her room.

"Honey please. forget about him he's just going to burden you! you've already....."

"Mom. I can't just forget about him." She said firmly.

"Amy?"

"Mom. I love him."

There was an awkward silence as the truth came out with Amy not even realizing it did untill her mother said "I didn't know. I'm sorry."

"Didn't know what?"

"Amy? you just told me you loved him."

Tears welled up in Amy's eyes.

"I would do anything for him." she choked up and couldn't continue any longer and continued to go get Wolff from her bed.

"wait." her mom called. Amy stopped and turned her head.

"He can stay." Amy turned around and ran into her mothers arms, saying a thousand thank you's ending with an 'I love you'

"BUT." her mother said firmly. "only if you are very carefull." she sighed resigned."I could never bare the thought of loosing you again."

Amy promised her mother and ran into the bedroom to tell Wolff the good news.

It took weeks for her mother to finally accept Wolff and it took him a while to get used to being in an actual home, with an actual adult looking after him. He had to learn how to take showers and how to use the different simple technologies that he never had the priviledge to grow up with.

Once he had gotten used to everything and he became more relaxed, Amy's mother guided wolf one day into Amy's youngest brother's room. He had left to live on his own years ago...but the clothes fit Wolff's profile perfectly. He slid into the clean clothes and looked into the mirror. Besides the beard and longish hair, Wolff could easilly pass for a rough teenager.

Amy's mom took him to the barbers the next day to get him trimmed. He came out looking like a completely different person. Girls heads turned as he walked to the car and everyone was talking about this new figure in town.

When Wolff came home, Amy could barely believe she was looking at the man she had lived with for a month. She ran into his welcome arms and he picked her up briefly. "How do I look." he asked gently. " Nice." Amy reached a hand up and stroked his smooth cheek.

He grinned and let go of her lightly.

Later that day, Wolff and Amy went down to the basement to think about placing a secret room up, just in case. The drew a map of how it would be built and what kind of items they would need. They started gathering materials and by the end of the night they had everything they would need. While they were taking a break. Amy sat next to Wolff talking about things in general, then truely felt her true emotions for him hit her. Her stomach fluttered as she looked up at his smooth lips. She caught herself woundering what it'd be like to kiss him. Wolff looked over at her and caught the blush that crept aloung her cheeks.

"you're blushing." he stated gently. "why are you blushing?"

"there's something i've got to tell you wolff." Amy smiled and leaned closer to him.

"yea....?"

she was so close to him now, she could feel his warm breath on her face.

"I love you." she whispered and pressed her lips to his.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

~ Sorry to all that's been waiting for me to finish this! Been busy with college, finding jobs and what not. I plan on finishing this verry soon, got everything planned out, including the end, and planning on a possible sequal...

tell me what you think :) Thanks for stickin' with the story! I now present to you,

Chapter Eight of the Banes town novel ~

After what seemed like hours Amy pulled herself away from Wolff. She smiled as she seen his eyes were still closed and his posture almost remained frozen. His eyes slowly opened, radiating with emotion, and a smile formed on his lips. He looked at her and huskilly whispered 'wow'.

They gave up working on the secret room for the night, and crawled into bed. As they lay, side by side, sleep settling apoun them both Amy heard Wolff whisper "I love you too" and listened to him fall under sleeps spell, knowing she'd be under too in just a few minutes.

Eventually, as the weeks went on, the room was finished and to someone else, it just looked like a mistake in the foundation. As Wolff and Amy sat on the concrete floor of the secret little room, Wolff looked at her and said "hey, um Amy. I was wondering...there's been something on my mind lately."

"What's that love?"

"Well...it might be kind of silly." he laughed "but um...I've been wondering what my true identity is."

"Thats not silly at all!" her eyes widened in interest. "you know, mom could help with that."

"Really? you think she'd do that for me?"

"She will if I convince her." She smiled

He smiled back, leaned in a kissed her.

"Thank you..."

she smiled back

"Anything for you."

When Amy's mom arrived home from work, Amy greeted her right away.

"Hey mom, got a question for you."

Her mom looked curiously at her.

"What is it."

"Do you think you could do a blood test on Wolff?"

"Why? Do you think he needs one?"

"No no, just to pull up his record."

"His...record? oh dear, I haven't thought about that.."

Her mom paused.

"Alright, I'll do it...but it will have to be done in secret at work, while no one is using the lab"

A few minutes later, her mother came into the room, holding a clean needle.

"Ok...lets do this quick...I don't like this too much."

Wolff sat down on the chair by her mom, looking apprehensive.

"It's allright Wolff...it'll just feel like a little beesting thats all. Just dont' think about it. Hold my hand if you need too."

He nodded looking a little green

Within moments, Amy's mother held the needle and placed Wolffs blood in a sealed container, looking a little green herself.

"I'll get this done as soon as I can."

The next day her mom burst through the door.

"I've got some information!"

Amy and Wolff Surrounded her in the living room.

"Alright, first things first." she sighed looking up at Wolff.

"Are you ready?''

He nodded.

"Your real name is Brayden Allen."

she looked up at him.

"You were pronounced dead by the state in1998 and according to this..."

She paused.

"You have no known father..and your mother doesn't live to far from here...about two minutes."

"Wow.."

~so now Wolff will now be called Brayden...just so I don't confuse you all with that .~

So Brayden and Amy stayed up all night talking and getting used to this new information...Amy especially was not used to calling her precious Wolff, Brayden.

Although, oddly enough he ended up getting used to it faster than she did.

"Hey amy"

"yea."

"want to go see mom tommorow?"

"are you sure you really want to...it might be risking it"

"yea.."

he sounded a little dazed.

"I'm sure."

"sounds like a plan"


End file.
